The Wrong Conclusion
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Harry Potter is sure that Draco Malfoy is up to something and that it involves Remus. Well Harry isn't going to allow Malfoy to do something to Remus so he investigates, but is he way off course on this one? M/M, all of age of consent.
1. Harry

*Title: The Wrong Conclusion

Summary: Harry Potter is sure that Draco Malfoy is up to something and that it involves Remus. Well Harry isn't going to allow Malfoy to do something to Remus so he investigates, but is he way off course on this one? M/M, all of age of consent.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, not the magical world, nothing but the plot. J.K. Rowling's owns all. I make no profit off my writing.

A/N: HI ya everyone..its been so long since i've last written i wasnt sure that i still had it in me. My life has changed so much that writing wasn't really my first priority. I have a two year old now and i figure its time to get back to my great love of writing Harry Potter fanfiction. In fact dont be surprised if you see some Destiel and Rickyl slash coming from me in the near future. I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm really trying to get back into my writing so if it sucks i totally understand lol. I hope you enjoy...there will be at least three more chapters to this story and im about halfway done with the second chapter done in Remus' pov :)

It wasn't a secret that Harry Potter kept a close eye on Draco Malfoy. Even after the war and when they came back to finish their last year at Hogwarts, Harry had always made sure to keep a close eye on the boy who had always caused him such trouble. So it wasn't long before he noticed the boy he was watching was watching someone else. Someone that Harry considered a close friend, someone that Harry would die to protect, though he would die for a complete stranger so...

But sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, with Hermione and Ron making disgustingly soppy faces at one another next to him, Harry could no longer doubt that Draco Malfoy was staring almost constantly at their newly appointed Transfiguration Professor, Remus Lupin. Malfoy was sneaky about his staring and unless you were watching him just as constantly you wouldn't be able to tell that he was staring at all. But if you watched the way his eyes flickered over the rim of his tea cup, you would find that that impassive gaze often lingered for several long moments on the older man at the Head table.

In class it was definitely easier for the boy to watch Remus because it just looked like he was focused on the man's teaching. But Harry saw the way Malfoys eye's would burn as he followed every movement their Professor made. His grey eyes would focus on Remus' face, they would widen and drop when he himself was addressed in class, they lit up when Remus was running around the classroom joking and teasing his students.

At first, Harry thought that maybe Malfoy was just grateful to Remus for saving his life during the war. He figured that eventually the boy would express his gratitude to the older man and be finished with his incessant staring, but as the weeks and a few months finally passed with continued stalking, with Malfoy following Remus and Harry following Malfoy whether on the map or in person, Harry finally realized that something different was happening. And Harry wasn't going to allow the boy to hurt Remus, they man had lost Tonk's during the war and didn't deserve anymore heartache.

So after dinner and another bout of watching Malfoy watch Remus, Harry took action. He said a quick goodbye to his friends and slipped out into the hall, he slid behind a statue and waited. Eventually Remus stepped out into the hall, chatting and laughing with Professor McGonagall. The two headed down the hallway and Harry waited for several more moments. Just as he figured, Malfoys pale form appeared in the hallway.

The boy looked both ways before stealthily following the two professors, his hands in his pockets and his steps quiet. Harry slipped out from behind the statue and followed behind them all. He watched as Malfoy carefully stalked Remus, the boy pausing to hide in the shadows when Remus bade McGonagall goodnight and carried on to where Harry knew his private rooms were. Together, one unaware of the other, they followed Remus to his rooms and it only took a little while before, Harry realized that Malfoy was following Remus so that he could know where his private rooms were.

Anger at Malfoys treachery and concern for Remus filled Harry. He waited until Remus was safe behind his warded doors before silently approaching Malfoy. Grabbing him, he slammed the boy against the wall and cast the charm to gag him. Shoving his wand into the blondes neck he growled out, "I know what you're doing and I'm telling you to stop. You don't follow him, you don't stare at him, you leave Remus alone do you hear me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and gave Harry a bored look. Harry dug his wand further into the Slytherins neck, "I mean it Malfoy, if you do something to harm Remus, it won't be just me that you have to deal with. A lot of people in this school would do anything to protect him and keep him happy. Or have you forgotten that saved many lives during the war, not just your own?"

Grey eyes were glaring at him now and Harry waved his wand to remove the gag from the boys mouth, "Tell me you understand me or I will approach Remus about your stalking."

Malfoy froze in fear and dropped his gaze, "I would never hurt 're an idiot if you think I would."

"Then why are you following him?"

With a strong arm, Malfoy shoved him back and tossed his hair back in the way Harry had always hated, "Shove off Potter, I don't have to tell you anything."

Sneering Harry, raised his wand once more, "Whatever I don't really care about your reasoning but remember what I said, whatever you're doing, you're done or I will go to Remus."

"Go to Remus about what?" A thick voice called from just down the hall.

Remus was standing just outside of his rooms, arms crossed, and a stern eyebrow raised as he regarded them. Harry's eyes flickered to Malfoy and found the boy slowly turning pink as he took in their Professor. Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped towards Remus and smiled warmly, "It's nothing really, Malfoy and I were just having a chat."

Giving Harry a stern look, Remus walked closer and put a soft hand on Malfoys shoulder. "Draco is everything okay here?"

Harry was shocked as he watched Malfoy look up at the older man. Malfoy was practically red at this point and he looked like has straining not to run away as fast as he could. Grey eyes refused to meet Remus' golden eyes but his voice said quietly, "E-everything's fine Professor. We were...just talking."

Remus squeezed his shoulder before giving Harry that stern look again, "Well I think it's time to return to your common rooms don't you think? Your conversation can last until tomorrow."

Harry nodded and watched as Malfoy hurried away from them both. His mind was jumbled as he watched the other boy hurry off. He didn't think he had ever seen Malfoy so nervous. What was it that he was planning with Remus that was making him act like a nervous spaz? Shaking his head, Harry ignored his own uncomfortably clenching stomach and hoped that Malfoy would take his threat seriously. He hoped the blonde would just leave Remus alone so that they could just finish their final year at Hogwarts in peace.

Over the next few weeks, Harry was pleased to find that Malfoy seemed to be backing off whatever he was planning. He was spending more time in the library poring over heavy tomes and down in the potions labs, practicing his potion skill. Harry didn't really care what the boy did as long as he left Remus out of it. Harry was also happy that he could return to his own social life, now that he wasn't having to make sure that Malfoy wasn't up to anything.

Malfoy still did stare at Remus in class but Harry figured that couldn't be helped and wondered if he had overreacted to the whole thing. At least he wondered until the day he and Hermione were in the library studying for Professor Binns class. Hermione had wandered off to find a more in depth book about some goblin war or another. Harry hadn't really been paying attention, instead choosing to read the latest issue of The Quibbler.

"Huh..." Hermione placed her heavy book back onto the table and slouched into her seat.

Harry waited for her to delve into how each Goblin clan was so interesting or something...But instead she let out another more deliberate, "Huh." And he looked up over his magazine, "What?"

"Well I'm sure it's nothing but I think Malfoys..." Hermione closed her mouth and seemed to think for a long moment before shaking her head, "No never mind, it's nothing."

Harry sat up and closed his book. His mouth tightened, "What about Malfoy, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned at his intensity and said quietly, "Well I'm sure it's for a class or something but Malfoys back there reading several books about love potions."

"No, Harry it's research for potions or something!"

But Harry had shoved back his chair and was stomping over to where she indicated. He couldn't believe it. A freaking love spell? He knew that Malfoy was disturbed and evil but a love spell? What the bloody hell was he planning on doing once he had Remus under his spell? What would he get the kind, unsuspecting man to do? Well Harry wasn't going to allow it to happen. He had warned the boy and now Malfoy was going to find out how serious he had been.

Storming around the corner, he found the blonde sitting at a table surrounded by potion tomes and what looked like personal notes. Fury filled Harry's blood and he slammed his hands down on the table. Malfoy jumped and dropped the book he had been reading onto the table with a gasp. He reached for his wand but Harry had already snatched it up and held it away, his own wand pointing straight at Malfoys face.

"Studying hard, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, his fingers tightening around his wand.

"I...What the fuck do you want Potter?" Malfoy asked, his eyes sweeping across the area, clearly thinking about running for it.

"I warned you didn't I? That if you were planning to do something to Remus that I would warn him."

"I'm not doing anything to Professor Lupin, I'm studying." Malfoys voice was unwavering but Harry saw the way his eyes slid away from his gaze.

"Bullshit Malfoy, I don't know what your end game is but I'm not going to let you slip Remus some love potion." Harry cast a full body bind on Malfoy and ignored Hermione who had come behind him and was whispering quickly that he was going to get into trouble. He leaned back into Malfoys personal space and harshly said, "I told you that if I caught you trying to do something to Remus I was going to tell him and you just lost your only chance."

"No don't please! I haven't done anything to him, I wasn't going to! Please don't say anything!" Malfoy looked positively panicked as he struggled violently against his invisible bonds.

Harry gave him a malicious smirk before turning to hurry out of the library. He heard both Hermione and Malfoy calling after him and broke into a sprint. Madame Pince yelled at him to stop running in the library but he ignored her and the other eyes he felt staring at him with open curiosity. Harry ran through the castle and felt the invigorated rush that he always got when he felt he was protecting someone he cared for. He pushed past groups of students and slid to a stop in front of the office.

Heart pounding and his breath coming out in harsh pants, Harry raised a shaking fist and knocked rapidly on the door. It felt like ages before Remus nervous face appeared in the doorway. He took in the sight of Harry red and breathing hard from exertion and said, "Harry what's wrong?"

Pushing past the older man, Harry pulled him into the classroom and shut the door. "Look Remus, I should have come to you with this ages ago but there's something you need to know about Malfoy."

"Malfoy? What are you talking about?" Remus' eyes were wide and he clutched the edge of the table he was standing in front of, "Is something wrong with him? Does he need help?"

Harry laughed humorlessly, "Yeah there is something wrong him, he's coming after you. He's..."

The door to the office burst open and Malfoy stumbled into the classroom. His pale face was even paler. "Don't Potter, I'm begging you! Just shut up!"

Harry ignored Malfoy and said loudly to Remus, "He's planning to slip you a love potion, I don't know what his reasoning is but he's been stalking you for ages, since the start of the term. I confronted him about it and warned him off but Remus he's trying to do something to you and I don't know what it is. I thought he'd stopped but I caught him today, trying to figure out love potions so he could slip you one!"

Harry was breathing hard by the time he was done and he realized how loud his breathing sounded in the dead silent room. He looked up at a Remus' stunned face and felt some of his excitement wearing off, why wasn't Remus thanking him or praising his detective skills? Looking over Malfoy even more joy wore off when he saw the utter devastation on the blondes face. The slytherin was leaning against the wall, his pale fingers clutching the stone seemingly the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor. Pools of tears threatened to fall from those anguished grey eyes.

It hit Harry like the killing curse, what exactly Malfoys plan had been all along. His stomach cramped when he realized what the look in Malfoys eyes had been when he would stare so constantly at Remus. Draco Malfoy wasn't trying to hurt Remus or find some way to control him. He was in love with him...And Harry had just buggered it all up. His heart pounded and he sank into a chair with a soft, "Oh..."


	2. Remus

Chapter Two: Remus

Remus knew his mouth was hanging open in a way that his mother would have scolded him for but at that moment he couldn't help it. He was staring at the blonde boy clutching the wall as though the rest of the world was going falling apart around him. Of course he wasn't an idiot, he had known that the boy was focused on him. But he figured it was just from confusion and gratitude from when he had killed the death eater who was attempting to slaughter the boy during the Battle of Hogwarts. Remus was waiting for the boy to approach him as so many others had but Draco never had.

But Harry's revelation showed Remus what a fool he'd been. The young Slytherin was infatuated with him or at least thought he was. Remus wasn't going to lie to himself, why would a young man as truly handsome as Draco Malfoy want him? A middle aged man who was truly no treasure to look at. The boy was simply confusing his gratitude with something more. He just needed to set the boy straight and everything would go back to normal. Really a simple problem.

Remus closed his mouth and swallowed hard before looking at the floor. He could feel Harry's concerned gaze and said, "Um, Harry I will talk with you later."

Harry thankfully didn't argue with him but simply stood and shakily walked towards the door. Remus watched as he leaned in to say something to Draco but the blonde whirled around and shoved Harry hard before yelling, "I fucking hate you Harry Potter." The blonde gave a desperate sob before hurrying out of the room.

Remus hurried to help Harry up and out into the hallway but Draco was already gone. His shoulders slumped and he felt a pang of pain for the poor boy. Draco was already so isolated at the school. His friends distancing themselves from him, the other students never quite forgiving his role in Dumbledores death or his actions during the war. Remus had already expressed concern to McGonagall about the boy, but she had said that unless he became obviously depressed or asked for help they couldn't approach him, it might embarrass the poor boy. And now for this to happen was sure to make the poor boy even more distant from those around him. Remus' pang of sadness grew into a lump in his throat and he ached to go search for the boy. Draco Malfoy needed someone to pay a good long amount of attention to him, to show him he was still a good person.

"Remus?"

He turned and was surprised to see Harry still standing next to him in the doorway. Remus let out a disappointed sigh and nodded for the boy to continue. Harry shuffled uncomfortably before saying weakly, "I didn't know he had real feelings for you...I thought he was still bad, like before."

"Harry, in so many ways you've grown over the last year but you still hold on to those childish notions of good or bad. Do you not remember that Draco was also a victim of the war, of his father and of Voldemort. He didn't start off with the right notions of good or bad either but he chose at the right time to join our side, to fight with us, with you. It makes me very sad that you chose to see a boy doing evil and reverting back to who he was when he was younger, instead of seeing a boy with seemingly no friends, his family shunned and very clearly desperate for a friend."

Harry had a look of extreme guilt on his face and his hands were squeezing the front of his robes tightly. His voice shook when he answered Remus, "You're right, I'm a prat and now I've hurt him more than anything else."

Feeling a twinge of guilt himself, Remus reached out and clasped Harry's shoulders, "Oh Harry you meant well, I know that you did. Don't worry about Draco, I'll find him and smooth everything over."

"How? He's completely in love with you."

"He's not in love with me Harry. Draco's just confused." Remus said, even as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Remus I watched him watching you, he's completely head over heels for you. And I think he was so scared of it that he was willing to do something to get you to love him back." Harry chewed his lip and shrugged, "I don't know I may be way off, but I think you should talk to him."

"Thank you Harry." Remus stepped back into his classroom and watched as Harry headed off.

Once he was sitting at his desk, surrounded by all the grading he needed done, Remus found that he couldn't pay attention. Shoving his greying dirty blonde hair back, Remus let out a groan and shook his head. Sure this wasn't the first time a student had had a crush or infatuation with him but for some reason this felt different. He didn't flush with embarrassment when he thought of Draco watching him, he didn't feel uncomfortable by the idea that maybe the beautiful blonde did want him, it made him...it made him feel warm inside, and that scared the crap out of him. He didn't know what to think of Draco's supposed feelings.

Standing he started shoving his grading back into his satchel to take to his private quarters when the door creaked open. He opened his mouth to inform the student that was entering that he was done for the day when he caught sight of the shaking blonde in his classroom. Swallowing hard, Remus took a slow step forward, "Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?"

The blondes eyes were red but he shrugged and said hoarsely, "I've been better."

Feeling tense, Remus cleared his throat and motioned for Draco to sit in the chair in front of his desk before sitting behind it. Taking a calming breath he gave the boy a small smile, "I'm so sorry that Harry did that you Draco."

The blonde sank into the chair and gave him an even look, "Yes well, he's kind of an asshole."

Remus let out a startled laugh and shook his head, "Mr. Malfoy normally I would take house points for that but i think that just this once, I'll let it go."

The blonde flushed and chewed on a fingernail before saying, "He did kind of do me a favor though..."

Stiffening in confusion, Remus tilted his head, "Oh? How so?"

"I was being an idiot and instead of confronting my...Feelings." He shot Remus an anxious look before continuing quickly. "I was going to do something horrible to you and I know it was wrong but I didn't know what else to do. I was just so nervous about what I was feeling."

Heart pounding, Remus let out a low breath and looked down at his desk, "Draco I know our history is complicated and that you might be confusing your feelings of maybe gratitude or whatever as something more...romantic, but you have to know deep down that's not how you really feel." He peeked up and was stunned to see the blonde looming over him, hands pressed on the flat of his desk as he glared down at him.

Remus sat back in his chair and winced when the boy said in his usual icy tones, "Are you try to presume to tell me what my feelings are Remus Lupin?"

Remus felt his body reacting to the passionate way Draco was speaking and cleared his throat before trying to admonish the boy, " ..."

"No! You listen to me." Draco was beautiful in his anger, his cheeks were turning and his lips turning red, his long lean body was taut and tempting under his white dress shirt and black pants, his green tie was tossed over his shoulder. He seemed to be trying to keep himself composed when he said, "I know my feelings, I struggled with them for the last year. I want you, I'm in love with you and I don't want to hide it from you or myself or anyone else."

Shaking, Remus felt as though his stomach was dancing inside his body. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I...You're my student, what do you expect me to do or say?"

Draco let out a shuddering breath and pushed his tousled hair off his face, "I don't know! I've never been so confused in my life. I just know that I would do anything to have you."

Remus lost control of his body and openly gasped at the raging erection that was shoving painfully against his zipper. Scrubbing his hand down his face, he shook his head both at Draco and the voice inside his head screaming at him to take the beautiful, bold boy and lay him across his desk before claiming him with his mouth. That stupid voice in his head was screaming at him to show the boy just was he was really asking, and god what if he was a virgin, Remus could teach him everything there was about pleasuring a man.

The rational voice in his mind was telling him that it was wrong, that Draco was a young, lonely boy, who had no idea what he really wanted. It was urging him to send the boy away, to turn him down and then to get somewhere private where he could take care of himself in peace, where no one could see the shame in his eyes or hear Draco's name on his lips when he came.

A soft hand on his face pulled him back to reality and he realized that he must have been sitting there with his warring emotions easy to read on his face for some time. Draco had turned his chair and was standing in front of him. Remus started and tried to jerk away only to have that soft hand hold him still. A pair of apple red lips was all he saw coming towards him and he gave an alarmed noise when the blonde was suddenly there, almost in his lap, kissing him as though it was nirvana. Oh merlin, the boys mouth was soft, insistent and he tasted so good. Remus' mind went blank as a small wet tongue probed inside his mouth. Groaning he reached up to cup Draco's chin and held the boys face still so that he could properly kiss him. Draco let out a happy moan and tried to press cloer to Remus as the professor proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him.

Remus stroked that soft as silk hair and tangled his tongue again and again with the blondes. His clothes felt itchy, his brain was screaming at him to rip them off and press their hot lengths together. Draco must have felt the same because one shaky hand had reached up to pull at his professors robes. His swollen mouth pulled back from the kiss just enough to mumble against Remus' lips, "Oh yes. Please, Remus, oh please."

The sound of his name being so desperately said, had the older man pulling back with wide eyes and a horrified feeling in his chest as he realized what he was doing. The fog of arousal lifted and he looked down to see himself standing and pressing the boy back into his desk. Draco was almost perched on it, one of his legs wrapped around Remus', his beautiful mouth was even more red and plumped than it had been before. His gaze was sleepy and filled with unmistakable desire as he took in his professor.

With a curse, Remus ripped himself away and stalked to the other side of the classroom. Covering his face with his hands and ignoring his throbbing erection, Remus used every curse word he knew and shook his head at his own foolishness. What had he been thinking trying to take the boy that way, giving his baser animal instincts. He was a weak fool! What if another student walked in or another Professor? Madness, that's what it obviously was, he was losing his damn mind! The boy was just almost irresistible to him.

"Remus?" A soft, nervous voice called to him.

"I think you should leave ." Remus said sternly, hoping the blonde couldn't hear how badly his voice was shaking.

"But..."

"Now Mr. Malfoy." Remus snapped, still without turning.

He heard the boy sniffling and holding in sobs but refused to turn to him. He knew that if he took the boy into his arms, he wouldn't be able to let him go. Remus clenched his fists and felt his heart tightening as the boy stumbled out of the room. Wrapping his arms around himself, he sat at his desk and with his head in his hands.

The next day was Saturday, so Remus was able to stay in his private rooms as much as possible to avoid the grey gaze of the imp who was plaguing his thoughts. He was wracked with guilt and was hardly able to concentrate on his work. He hated himself for encouraging Draco and then turning him away so coldly. He knew what it was to fall in love or to at least believe that you were in love only to be rebuffed. He had done worse than Harry could have with his words. Draco expected Harry to treat him the way he did, but he looked to Remus for comfort or friendship and instead his feelings were treated callously and with a terrible thoughtlessness.

Remus was disgusted with himself for touching a student in such an inappropriate way. These were not yet functioning members of the wizarding community. They were his charges and he was to teach them only about Transfiguration and not about the ways of love. Draco was seventeen, almost eighteen, which meant that he could not get into legal trouble but it would tarnish his reputation if he were to get romantically involved with a student. Parents and his colleagues would look down on him or regard him with suspicion when it came to other students in his charge. And he'd had enough suspicion being aimed his way to last him a life time. He didn't know if he could take anymore.

That night he fell back onto his bed and hated himself when he instantly began thinking about that intoxicating kiss. His body reacted almost instantly to the mere memory of Draco breathing heavily into his mouth as he devoured his mouth. The boy was obviously a virgin if not simply very inexperienced. But the way he had responded was addicting to Remus, so beautifully pliant and willing to offer himself up for the older mans pleasure.

Tossing his head on his pillow, Remus groaned and shook his head as he remembered how Draco tasted. His mouth was like an apple, so delicious, refreshing and arousing. He wondered what it would feel like to have the young mans mouth on other parts of his body, would it feel just as warm and soft as it when they were kissing?

Cursing himself, he gave in and reached inside his pajama bottoms and took hold of his rock hard cock. Moaning, Remus tugged on it, not even pretending that he wasn't picturing Draco's hand on him instead. He could only imagine the way Draco would bashfully look down when his delicate hand wrapped around his hard length. Speeding his palm up, Remus was panting when he started picturing Draco pulling on him hard, that pale body all of a sudden naked, the long, lean lines so clear in Remus' mind. Coming close to losing it, Remus groaned out of Draco's name and felt his body tauten at the memory of his name on the boy's lips. Husky and passionate, he wanted to hear that voice moaning in his ears as he pounded into him. He knew that Draco would be perfect under him, so submissive and eager.

Remus came hard, groaning into his pillow and felt the familiar flash of shame shoot through him. Banging his head on the pillow, he settled into a restless sleep.

The next night at the staff meeting, Remus could hardly concentrate and Professor McGonagall had to call him to attention several times. When the meeting finally ended, Remus approached her and apologized profusely. Over her small, square glasses, she gave him a stern look, "Everything okay Remus? You seem so out of sorts."

"I'm just having a personal problem that I'm having trouble working out for myself. I'm so sorry I wasn't all here today." Remus frowned and pulled his papers closer to his chest.

McGonagall gave a soft chuckle and patted his shoulder, "Remus, you've always been so put together and responsible, I think even you deserve an off day every once or two decades." They shared a companionable smile before she continued, "Whenever I have a problem I know there is someone that I can turn to for help that has never let me down. Why don't you go up and see him, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Remus gave her a watery smile and nodded, "Perhaps your right. Thank you Minerva."

"I'll stay out of my office for the rest of the night, take your time. I think I deserve a night off too." She gave him a wink and left the staff room.

Remus tightened his robes around him and hurried out of the room and up a route he knew so well. He saw as boy sitting on the steps to a staircase and felt his heart skip a beat when he realized who it was. Ducking his head, he hurried past the boy but felt his sad gaze on his back. He walked in a daze the rest of the way up the Headmasters office.

"Remus my boy how nice to see you!" A cheery voice greeted as soon as he was in sight.

"Albus, it's been too long." Remus smiled happily at his mentor and pulled a chair in front of the wall of previous Headmasters.

That twinkling, electric blue gaze studied his face happily before looking mildly concerned, "My boy, whats bothering you? You look ill."

"No, not ill Albus, just... I don't even know how to discuss this situation with you it's so awkward." Remus flushed and rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"You can talk to me about anything Remus, after all I'm just a portrait."

"Well, I'm having a situation with a student...Er, he seems to think that he's in love with me." Remus reddened even more if possible and took a deep breath, "He's of age, but I just don't think it would be at all proper."

Albus, he was surprised to see, was still smiling at him, "I see, well, I think the majority of my professors have gone through this at least once in their careers." He gave a short chuckle, "At least yours is of age."

Remus laughed for a second, "Well I can't say that I'm not relieved but...There's more."

"More?"

"Yes um, well I seem to also be experiencing some emotion for this student and I think that he's picked up on that." Remus rubbed the back of his neck, while avoiding Albus' knowing gaze, "And well, somethings happened."

"I see..." Albus looked down at his steepled fingers for several long moments before answering, "Remus I've known you since you were eleven. I believe that you are an exceptionally responsible person, but I don't think you allow yourself any slack. If you allowed something to happen with this student, than you must be feeling something genuine for him and you must be convinced that his feelings are real for you. Never would you take advantage of a students crush or obsession, I know that with every fiber of my being."

Feeling his welling with emotion, Remus ducked his head and sniffed, "Thank you Albus that's very kind."

"You do deserve to be happy Remus, you don't have to spend your life punishing yourself for something that you didn't cause." Albus gave him a gentle smile.

"I never imagined it would be Draco Malfoy." Remus laughed.

"Draco Malfoy?" A cold voice asked in the portrait next to Albus'. "My godson, Draco Malfoy?"

Remus winced and slid his eyes over to meet the irate gaze of Severus Snape.


End file.
